Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless applications employing antenna arrays such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO) devices, there is a growing need of a system and a method for phase calibration with respect to these antenna arrays in a most efficient manner in order to allow for a highly performant and low-cost calibration equipment for ensuring the correct functionality of said wireless applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,216 B2 relates to a method for calibrating a phased array antenna. Disadvantageously, with special respect to antenna array calibration, the foregoing patent document does not envisage any signal conversion into a signal with constant phase, which leaves the process of calibrating complex and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and a method for phase calibration of an antenna array, which makes the process of calibrating particularly efficient.